<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ties of friendship by willowsinthenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645785">ties of friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsinthenight/pseuds/willowsinthenight'>willowsinthenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gen, will add tags only after the subject is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsinthenight/pseuds/willowsinthenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[customary group chat au]</p><p>(INNES VOICE) BEHOLD MY BREASTS-<br/>1.38 p.m.</p><p>bullseye bitches: can someone change the group name already<br/>bullseye bitches: that was years ago and taken out of context<br/>bulleye bitches: it’s not even funny</p><p>sky high: change it urself innes we’re in class</p><p>bullseye bitches: i can’t<br/>bullseye bitches: someone used her admin rights to take away my admin rights<br/>bullseye bitches: besides, if you’re in class, why are you even on your phone</p><p>sky high changed the group name from (INNES VOICE) BEHOLD MY BREASTS- to Innes Has No Rights</p><p>bullseye bitches: that’s worse<br/>bullseye bitches: fuck you<br/>bullseye bitches: go back to your lesson<br/>bullseye bitches: i shouldn’t have bought you that new phone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ties of friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>list of nicknames so far:</p><p>Joshua: ;)<br/>Innes: bullseye bitches<br/>Tana: sky high<br/>L'Arachel: peerless beauty of light<br/>Ephraim: let's-a go!<br/>Eirika: okie-dokie!<br/>Lyon: glurpr</p><p>work name is from the fe8 soundtrack, specifically the world map theme after ephraim and eirika's routes merge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Innes has No Rights</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>8.00 p.m.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>hey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> you, me, among us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> anyone up?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> you didn’t have to word it so seductively</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> it’s only seductive if you want it to be</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high:</b> ooohhh innes are you thirsty</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> no shut</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!:</b> <b>@;)</b> sure! eph will be joining too, give him 5 minutes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high:</b> i’m defo in!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> fine im joining. who’s creating room</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> me. i’ve got the room set up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> kmfwmn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> i’d like to join too! please wait for me i’m coming asap!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> ok we’re waiting for ephraim anyway</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> Can’t join now, sorry! I’m outside at the moment, and will be at church later. Have fun, everyone!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> haha i’m with ephraim and eirika</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr: </b>we just finished a few games of mario party. it was fun!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> i’m in! ephraim’s almost done too, he’ll be coming soon!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> you were with ephraim huh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> yeah we were tgt eiri was there too</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> the last one was an terrifying game</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> how tf their team managed to get 7 stars in the last 3 turns is beyond me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> that win came straight out of bowser’s thick ass i swear</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!</b>: haha suck it brother dear</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> <b>@okie-dokie!</b> lmao good job. also how much sexual tension was there</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> Joshua, please. Keep this chat pure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> No sexual content in this blessed space.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!:</b> <b>@;)</b> a lot. both between eph and lyon, and between eph and crushing defeat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> don’t forget between you and bullshit</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> wait</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> guys me and lyon are not dating okay??? we’re best friends. FRIENDS.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> are we not allowed to hang out without looking like a couple</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> also eiri was there too and she and lyon were on the same team like half the time</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> i teamed with lyon a lot less</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!: </b>why’s everyone shipping me with him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> lara this chat has never been pure</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> also sexual tension isn’t even impure i was just asking</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high:</b> god look at that long rant from ephraim</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high:</b> that was</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>sky high: </strong>suspiciously enthusiastic</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> yeah are you two sure you aren’t</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> yknow</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> we really aren’t dating! i won’t deny the “between ephraim and crushing defeat”, though…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> hey wtf lyon i thought you were on my side</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> okay, mr “lucky block…master…uwu…pwease…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> DFJHGDFJHGDJKGS LYON WHY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!:</b> LOL I REMEMBER THAT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!:</b> GLORIOUS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> “LUCKY BLOCK…MASTER…UWU”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>ephraim, the more you simp, the less likely the block is to give you a star</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> simp?!?!?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> im not a</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> why even</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!: </b>that’s enough</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!: </b>why are yall even bullying me rn anyway</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> go bother innes instead</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> i wasn’t even involved, ephraim. it was all just you being a loser as always</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> also since everyone’s in, can we finally start</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> my battery’s going to run out before the game even starts if we keep blabbering on like this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> i can literally hear ephraim having a mental breakdown on the other side of the room</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> should we wait for him to recover?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!:</b> no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high:</b> no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light: </b>No</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!: </b>larachel you aren’t even playing smh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> looks like lyon’s husband has recovered. i’m starting rn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>11.20 p.m.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!: </b>gg everyone! it was fun playing with you all today!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr: </b>gg! let’s play again soon!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>tana</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>you little shit</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>this is your last warning</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>lol</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high:</b> guys do u wanna watch me kill innes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>i recorded it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>it was perfect</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> YES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!: </b>yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr: </b>yes!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>I HATE YOU SO MUCH RN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>sky high: </b> </span> <span class="s2"> <em>scar!_brother!_help_me!.mp4</em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>SHE JUST WANTED TO KILL ME</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>DIDN’T EVEN WANT TO WIN</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>JUST TO KILL ME</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> SHE EVEN KILLED ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF LYON AND JOSHUA</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> ISTG TANA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!: </b>LMAO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>public execution</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!: </b>wish i was there</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high:</b> lol wish you were there too</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high:</b> the more the merrier</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>excuse me. eirika. are you saying that you wanted to watch me die</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!: </b>yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>i</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>breaking news innes found dead in bed (room)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>killed by fire</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>his face is so red right now lol</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>what a sick burn eiri ily &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!: </b>aww thank you tana! ily too &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!: </b>it was just the truth though</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>the next arvis velthomer, guys</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>okay gn everyone it’s late</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr: </b>goodnight!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!: </b>goodnight!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>gn guys!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bulleye bitches: </b>goodnight to everyone. except tana. fuck you tana</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>incest is illegal innes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>sky high: </b>wow all i’s! anyway have a bad night innes. i’ll kill you again in your nightmares</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b><em>i’ll </em>kill you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!: </b>why are we all saying goodnight when we all know we’ll be staying up a lot later</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>let’s-a go!:</b> also thank you innes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches: </b>oh. goodnight to everyone except ephraim and tana. have a bad night you two.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>12.15 a.m</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> Ephraim, Lyon, Eirika, Joshua - don’t think I don’t see you all online! Why are you up so late?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>lmao lara why are you up at this time? don’t you usually sleep at like 10</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> I would, but my uncle met an old friend of his and one thing led to another, and now, somehow, I’m at a historic pub watching them have a drinking contest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;): </b>OKAY LARA THAT’S CONCERNING</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> you’re out with your uncle. and his friend. at a pub. at 12 am. that isn’t safe like at all</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> No matter! My uncle knows how to hold his drinks. He’ll be fine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> His friend, on the other hand…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> He’s singing love songs from like the 60s. Horrible taste he has.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> doesn’t your uncle have strict restrictions about not drinking in excess?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> That’s Uncle Mansel. The uncle I’m with right now is Uncle Dozla, who doesn’t have that much restraint but can take a lot of alcohol.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> Oh, God, no. They’re singing Casagranda.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> Their voices really aren’t suited for her arias.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> Why couldn’t it be Airborne instead</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> Why are you all up, anyway?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> calling a friend. we’re playing a money match on smash.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!:</b> ephraim was still salty about the clutch win so we’re having a really long rematch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> it may be too soon to tell, but atm ephraim’s trailing me and eiri</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr: </b>it’s pretty close between me and ephraim but i have 2 star pipes on hand and he has none</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> rip <b>@let’s-a go!</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> btw do yall want to log on to smash and spectate our money match after you’re done?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> we’re playing 5 rounds of 99-stock so it’s gonna take a long time</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> i’ll dm the code</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> No, go to sleep. It’s already 12.30</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light: </b>Okay FINALLY my uncle and his friend are done</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>peerless beauty of light:</b> I can return home now. I’m tired. Goodnight everyone!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> goodnight lara</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>glurpr:</b> goodnight!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!:</b> goodnight! eph says goodnight too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>1.05 a.m.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>okie-dokie!: </b>the ai won, but lyon got second so good job and gg</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>2.10 a.m.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>;):</b> haha im $100 richer now caellach can suck my dick</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>8.00 a.m.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>bullseye bitches:</b> what the fuck</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>